


Digimon: The Store of Love and Maternity

by Ira94



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Lactation, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Male Lactation, Mind Manipulation, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Sibling Incest, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: After coming across a maternity store in the Digital World, one by one the Digidestined fall under the store's magic spell, that grants them as many children as they could have and soon others will find the story and they too will succumb to the store's magic and powerful spells of maternity and love.
Kudos: 19





	Digimon: The Store of Love and Maternity

We join our Digidestined heroes as they were busy tracking through another plain of the digital world. Due to how strange and unstable this world was, plus a lack of a map it was hard to say in which part they were, since originally they recalled being in what seemed like the frozen tundra, but the next day found themselves in what seemed like a lush forest.

Deciding now would be the best place to take a break, they made camp with Izzy looking through his laptop.

"Ugh...This place is REALLY starting to drive me nuts..." Izzy commented, rubbing his hair with frustration.

"Yeah, still don't get how it's supposed to function." Mimi added, as she took a sip from her canteen and then passed it to Palmon

While the rest of the group was busy resting, both Kari, Gatomon, TK and Patamon decided to do some scouting ahead to see if they can find some food, maybe even some sort of landmark so they wouldn't get lost in the forest. As they traced through the forest, they suddenly came across a maternity store right in the middle of the forest. TK and Kari looked on in confusion to what they were seeing.

"Wow what is that?" Patamon asked with his eyes widened.

"I have no idea it looks like a store but no store I've ever seen..." TK said while looking at the store in slight awe.

Kari looks at her friend with a raised brow. "Are you dumb TK? it's obvious that's a maternity store my mom brought me to one once." She said remembering the time she went shopping with her mother to buy her aunt some maternity clothing one time.

"So what's it for?" TK questioned hoping Kari could tell him.

"It's a store for pregnant women to buy clothes and food and other items you're a boy so it's not like you would get it." She answered with her arms crossed.

TK blinked in surprise "Moms make babies? I never really knew that my mom said a big bird brings babies through the window at night."

Kari giggled "Boy you really are young..."

"We've seen telephone boxes, lamp posts and even a huge tram around the world, but I've never seen a human made store in the Digi world before." Gatomon said having no recollection of seeing such a store like this one before.

"Hey if it's a store from the human world maybe there's a chance it has food in it?" Patamon said, thinking that there could be some supplies inside.

TK nods "Oh yeah good point Patamon! come on Kari lets go inside and see what we can find!" He suggested.

The two kids and their Digimon went inside the store. It was a very feminine and bright pin store. TK looked around and said "Ugh this place is so girly it's gross..."

"Don't be such a baby TK there's probably tons of good stuff here I bet we could use all the clothes here too, hey TK go into the booths and see if there's anything useful."

TK groaned he hated being bossed around by a girl. He went into one of the booths and looked around for some clothes on the ground.

He picked it up to see it was a two piece bikini, and noticed it was his favorite color green. "Wish there were some boy clothes around this dump." He said to himself. But as he looked at the bikini a strange urge came over him. He couldn't take his eyes off the small bikini, he did find it odd too how small it was like it wasn't made for an adult? He kept looking at the cute little maternity swimsuit and as he looked at it a small voice in the back of his head said...

" _Put it on...You know you want tooo~_ " The voice whispered softly in his ear.

Biting his lower lip, TK quickly grabbed the swimsuit and made his way towards the changing room. As he quickly undressed, he slipped on the bikini and then posed in front of the mirror, it sat simply perfectly on him and looked like it was tailored made for the little kid. As he smiled, TK meeped feeling strange happening to him, as the voice began to whisper.

" _Grow...Grow...Grow..._ " it said as TK felt something happening in his stomach.

Then, his belly began to grow and push out before his very own eyes. However, TK wasn't panicking instead he smiled sweetly as his hands traveled towards his expanding tum, carefully caressing it as it ballooned before his very own eyes. Bigger and bigger it has gotten, plus feeling heavier forcing the boy to arch his back as he reaches the size of four children, the voice whispering again.

" _Be...a beautiful…mother...full of life...forever~_ "

"Beautiful...mother..." TK repeated, as a gentle glow came from his eyes as he kept rubbing his big and firm belly ever so slowly "Yes...I should be beautiful and pregnant~"

TK was in love with his own pregnant body; he kept rubbing his huge tummy and posing for the mirror. "Ohh I love this...I'm so big and...motherly..." He coos with a bright smile on his face, his eyes never leaving his pregnant belly.

The voice in his head said " _Yes...good boy...for now on...you'll be a loving caring mother...forever..._ "

TK blushed as he hugged his huge tummy and said "Yes!...being a mother is all I want..."

While TK became a belly loving pregnant crossdresser Kari was looking for him.

"Hey TK where did you run off to?" The store was surprisingly large so he could have been anywhere. She grumbles under her breath. "Dumb boy I should of just looked by myself..."

The Digmon were also lost in the store looking for more food and clothes to bring back to camp but they also tried to find their trainers which was hard in such a big place Gatamon knew it was a bad idea to split up!

Kari kept looking around when she came across a dress section. She stopped and looked at some of the dresses, they were all really nice and pretty. "Wow! look at how nice this one is and it's even a perfect fit for me how odd..." Kari beams lightly at the sight of the dress.

The dress was a short dress that was pure white it smelled of flowers which Kari really liked. Kari looked at her old clothes and said to herself. "You know I'm always wearing these might as well try something new on." She then went to a dressing room and put on the dress it, fits her perfectly. She smiled as she looked in the mirror "I look beautiful in this!

But as she looked at her dress she suddenly heard a voice in the back of her head say " _Become...a big round mommy..._ "

Suddenly she felt her dress become tight around her middle as her belly grew out in size, she looked at her growing belly stunned as it pushed it in front of her like an inflating balloon. By the time she stopped growing she was pregnant with 5 babies, her belly was so big it lifted up her dress to show off her big belly. Kari gasped, as she looked at her belly, which looked like she had five babies in her, thus lifting the dress and exposing her perfectly round and firm orb.

"S-Sooo..biiig~" Kari whispered, her hands lightly caressing her swollen tum. She felt odd, almost like this is what she should have been all this time, just a big round baby momma. A smile crossed her lips, as the voice returned, whispering ever so sweetly. " _Good girl...be a loving mother..forever...carry that belly...worship it...love it.. flaunt it...That's what only matters~_ "

"Mmmm..Y-yes...being a pregnant..m..mother is all that matters~" Kari purred, posing before the mirror, with the same glow happening in her eyes. Smiling, she drummed her belly and began to waddle on her way.

As the two kids were exploring both Gatomon and Patamon found each other. "Did you see where TK went?" Patamon asked.

Gatomon shook her head. "No. And I haven't even found Kari yet." She said with a frown. "We gotta find them and get out of here fast. There's something about this place that makes my whiskers stand on end."

"Right. I'm getting nervous about this place too."

Just before they could leave the floor suddenly opened beneath them and they fell in crying out in surprise as they vanished in the dark and the floor closed up. Kari finds a rather nice and soft looking couch and rubs the fabric. She rubs it in slow circles before sighing softly. "This should be a good spot to rest." She said before climbing on the couch, laying on her side she giggles when she felt a small bump in her belly as one of her babies kicked her. Her eyes suddenly glowed pink as her memories were being rewritten, showing her that she was always pregnant and cared more deeply about her babies than anything else. "My babies. My sweet babies~" She purrs before closing her eyes and drifting into a nap.

As she was resting on the other side of the store TK was still having fun with his own massive tummy. Even if he was a boy he only cared about his belly now and being a mother to many children, It was all he cared about now, that and looking super cute.

He loved admiring himself in the mirror and posing pushing out his huge tummy and making cute girly gestures. He had become super feminine thanks to the store's magic but the store was still finding ways to mess around with him. TK was busy waddling through the store admiring all the pretty clothes thinking about how cute he might look in that green dress or green blouse. It was like the store was being tailor made for him as he waddled through it. There were a lot of mirrors around every corner for TK to look at and admire himself in. But as TK went through the store he found something interesting, it was an unlocked door he opened it and to his shock he found a hot tub!

"Oh my gosh! it really is this prego boy's lucky day." he said as he slowly dipped himself in the water letting out a long pleasant sigh as the water went around his tummy. He sat back and relaxed in the water and scented candles seemed to light up the mostly dark room giving the whole room a pleasant scent and comfy atmosphere. TK was in pregnant boy heaven as he splashed water all over his large tummy.

He looked up and saw right in front of the hot tub was a large mirror so he could still admire himself.

He giggled and said "Boy this place had everything it's like it was made for me..."

He heard the voice speak in his head again say " _A mother like you...has a lot of responsibilities...but for now...enjoy your independents...The store will make your stay a...pleasant one..._ "

As TK relaxed in the water he noticed the water's temperature was actually starting to rise, making TK coo and smile. It was almost like it was rising to the right temperature meant for a pregnant boy like him. Smiling softly, TK sank more into the water as he caressed his beautiful round and tight belly, even pouring some water on it.

"Mmmm..T-This feels s-so amazing~" he whispered, feeling so content and relaxed "I'm just a beautiful momma~"

" _Yesssss...Just think that...that's all that matters._ " The voice whispered lovingly in his ear " _Just grow...be big...be happy...full of babies...for as long as you desire._ "

Hearing that made TK exhaled softly, as he was entering a sense of nirvana as his eyes were starting to grow heavy from all of this, just as the strange force was busy re-writing his memory, just like it did to Kari.

While TK and Kari were enjoying their nap, the others were getting really worried that they didn't come back.

"They should've been back by now I mean what's taking them so long?" Matt said worrying that something happened to TK.

"You're not the only one Matt. I'm getting worried about Kari as well." Tai said while patting his friend on the shoulder. "So how about this? You, me, Gabumon and Agumon go and find them?"

Matt pondered on this for a second and then nods. "You're right. Let's get going." He said while standing up.

"If we don't come back in half an hour you guys know what to do." Tai said to the others before leaving with Matt.

"Be careful you guys." Sora called out while Tai waved back at her before fading in the night.

Eventually, they managed to find it as neither of the four saw anything weird or off about the store, it just looked simple and plain. But, nevertheless their little brother and sister were there, so they didn't have anytime to waste. As they entered, the door suddenly slammed shut behind them which made them jump a little. "Ok, if that wasn't spooky, I don't know what is." Tai said while rubbing the back of his head.

"We figure that out later. Right now we need to find TK, Kair, Gatomon and Patamon and get the hell out of here." Matt said while taking the right side of the store with Gabumon behind him.

Tai blinked a few times before shrugging his shoulders and taking the left side with Agumon following.

Matt and Gabumon searched through the store. Matt only cared about finding his little bro and getting out of there he cared about TK a lot and wanted him to be safe, it was a big brother's duty to look after their younger sibling.

Matt shouted out "TK! where are you!" There was no answer as his shouting echoes through the store.

"Don't worry Matt we will find him, we've been in stranger places then this I'm sure your brother is just fine." Gabuman said while patting Matt's leg.

Matt sneered as he looked around and said "I don't think so something about this place feels wrong it's not just some random place glitching into the Digi world it feels almost like it's watching us like it has plans for us..."

"You're letting this place get to your head let's just fine the others and leave this place." Gabuman said, trying to calm his partner down.

Matt looks at Gabumon for a second before taking a deep breath and sighs. "Right. You're right, sorry, I'm just worried about TK. We'll look faster if we split up, you take that way, and I'll take this way." Matt said while pointing to his right.

"Gotcha" Gabumon saluted.

They went their separate ways with Gabumon taking the right and Matt taking the left. Gabumon looked all around himself seeing various dresses and such, he was so preoccupied he didn't notice the floor opening up and he yelps as he fell in and the floor closed itself.

Matt was looking through the clothing aisle hoping to find his brother somewhere within the maze of clothes. He then found something as he went over to a dressing room.  
He saw a big stack of pictures on a counter and he picked it up only to be shocked by what he saw. It was his brother TK in the picture but he was in a bikini and had a huge round pregnant looking tummy. He was making a peace sign as he smiled for the camera. Matt went through more pictures looking more stunned with every picture that looked like TK himself took all these pictures and he looked so happy like he took these pictures to show off his cute round tummy.

"W-What the hell is all this?" Matt said in stunned disbelief at the photos of his brother wearing such clothing and sporting a large belly. He suddenly felt his cheeks turn pink when he felt his heart beginning to pound at the picture of his brother, he wasn't sure why but he can't seem to tear his eyes away from TK's picture. He looked so...cute in those outfits, so happy...so...so...

Matt snaps out of his trance and rapidly shakes his head. "Whoever did this is gonna pay!" He snarls and quickly races through the maze of clothing to find his brother, and strangles the one responsible for doing all that to his brother. Matt ran through the store for what felt like ages this place really was a maze which just never seemed to end. As he raced through the store he was trying to figure out who the master mind was. Whoever did that to TK must be using the store to change its victims somehow. That's when he heard a voice in his head.

" _There's no need to fret...you needn't worry over anything...why not calm down, and join your brother?_ "

"TK?" Matt gasps as he stops and looks around. "W-What do you mean? Were you the one who did that to him!"

The voice giggles. " _Yes, I did. You should be proud of him he never looked so good in those outfits, or with an impressive belly~_ '

"DAMN YOU!" Matt shouted. "What did you do to him!?"

" _He's happy...silly...and so can be you...just no worries...just a big belly..to love...to rub..to enjoy~_ " The voice seemed to make its way deep into Matt's mind, " _Wouldn't it be so nice...to have no worries or cares anymore?... the only things that would matter if your enjoyment relaxation...and of course a nice big round tummy filled to the brim with babies...all for you to enjoy? Just you and all your pregnant friends being loving caring mommies together.._."

Matt felt his heart fluttered and his face slightly burning up, he could feel his member slowly growing hard as mental images were assaulting his mind. He lightly shook his head to rid himself of those images. "I've got to get TK out of here and get the rest of the gang out of here, and destroy this store before it changes all of us into belly loving pervs!"  
Matt then ran away deep into the store on a quest to find his bro while trying to shut the voices out of his head. Matt was starting to lose hope in finding his dear brother but the one thing that really worried him was the store kept...tempting him...

Every turn led him to some more feminine clothing that was just his size and would look so cute or hot on him from cute dress to tight revealing nightgowns and to cute belly rings or belly lotion. Even though Matt had no interest in these things that voice in the back of his head kept talking to him " _Look at that dress...it would look so pretty on you...Or Wouldn't it feel nice...to rub that lotion all over...your flat tummy?_ "

Matt tried to shut the voices up in his head but the desire to wear cute girly clothing and pose in front of a mirror was becoming so tempting...

Matt thought he would end up just like TK at this rate if he didn't do something!

But as Matt ran through the store he heard music coming from a room to his right. He walked over to the door and opened it to see something he never expected the small door would lead him into a large indoor swimming pool. The lights were deemed making it look like it was night time the pool was large with light illuminating the water.

And in the middle of the pool Matt couldn't believe who he saw. It was TK! But different far different like in those pictures he found earlier TK had a huge round tummy that looked so round and smooth. He wore a tight green two piece swimsuit that showed off his curves and made him look so feminine and cute. He was sitting comfortably on an arm chair floatie and he even had a floating tray next to him that had a nice bottle of soda and a big bowl of ice cream and pickles on it.

TK didn't even notice him entering till Matt called out his name.

TK looked up to see his big bro on the other side of the pool. TK smiled as he looked at Matt "Oh big bro...I'm so glad you're here...this place has been pure heaven so far but...I did miss you I'm so glad you're here now...now this place truly is perfect."

Matt shook his head while trying to reason with his brother. "I'm taking you out of here TK this place is messing with your body and mind."

"Matt I'm happy here it's not messing with me it's making me a happier big round mommy..." TK giggles happily.

Matt blushed as TK rubbed his tummy. "Come on, just let go and stop fighting. The voice only wants to help..." TK said with a very saucy smile while making circles around his belly button.

As Matt felt his heart beat faster his attention was drawn over to the side of the pool. He saw clothes that fit him perfectly and would look so cute on him...it was a maid outfit was waiting for him there, almost like it was tailored made for the tall boy. Blinking, Matt slowly approached the outfit as he heard the voice return, sounding very powerful this time.

" _Don't...fiiight ...beeee...happy~_ " The voice purred lovingly in his ear " _Your little brother is very happy with thisss...why shouldn't you be happy as well~_ "

Matt swallowed nervously, as he looked back at TK who waved at him from the pool while patting his gravid tum. He did look worry free and that nothing concerned him except having a big and full belly, so why shouldn't he get the same enjoyment as his little brother did. Looking back at the maid outfit, Matt felt his hand started to reach out for it ever so slowly, his heart rate starting to go faster and faster. Then, as he was inches away from it, a light glow happened as his clothes were gone and replaced by the dress. Matt gasped, as he looked at himself from all sides, as he heard a clapping from behind. Turning his head, he saw a smiling TK, while Matt's body began to change.

Letting out a faint surprised gasp, the boy felt his stomach starting to grow and push out against the outfit, as his hands flew to his growing belly, as the voice whispered in his ear once more.

" _Shhhh...Relax...relax and grooow...be happy...be a good servant...a good pregnant servant to your beloved brother~_ " The voice whispered.

Matt's breathing was getting heavier, as he felt his belly grow in his hands, passing twins, triplets, four, five and going for a number six! The maid outfit rose to show off his growing belly, as Matt let out a loving moan while TK applauded and whistled for his growing brother. Just as he reached the size of octuplets, the growing has ceased, as Matt exhaled softly having to arch his back to accommodate the massive belly and it's weight.

"Soo...B-Biiiig..." He whispered, his bare hand gliding across his sensitive and tight skin "S-Sooo..M-Many..."

" _Yessss...Just like a big brother should be~_ " The voice purred in Matt's ear " _He should be huuuge to set a good example for his little brother...So be huuuge...be happy...be a good momma...that's all that matters._ "

Matt nodded, agreeing with the strange voice as the glow began to occur in his eyes. Hefting his massive tum, he then waddled his way back to TK and smiled lovingly at his brother. "Is there anything you desire, master?" He asked.

Matt had given into the magic of the store and just like his little brother, he was now a big tummied cutie who loved bellies and dreamed about being a mommy to many cute children. He would now serve his little pregnant brother doing anything he wants despite Matt being the more heavily pregnant of the two but even his massive heavy tummy wouldn't stop him from being the good pregnant maid he wanted to be.

"Hey big bro can you get me an ice cream Sundae? And a nice tall soda? I'm a very hungry mommy." TK said while rubbing his hungry belly.

Matt smiled "Coming right up my dear big bellied master..." Matt quickly waddled over to a large bar right next to the huge pool in no time. Matt got everything TK asked for and even got some food and drinks for himself since this place was meant to be a nirvana for him too. Using his massive tummy like a tray he balanced all the food and drinks on his huge belly letting out moans from how cold the glasses and ice cream bowl felt on his large firm tummy. He waddled back to TK and passed the drinks over to his little brother who was still relaxing in the pool.

TK ate his ice cream and drank his soda while Matt rested on his side next to the pool. "You're such a good maid Matt I'm glad you decided to dedicate yourself to serving me.

You're such a good big brother..." TK giggles with a smile.

Matt blushed and giggled "Thank you Master that means everything in the world to me."

TK swam a bit closer to Matt so he could rub his huge tummy. Matt moaned in pleasure as his brother rubbed his huge belly with small soft hands. TK moved close to Matt's face as the two brothers stared into each other's eyes. Then They slowly moved in closer until their lips connected into a gentle and loving kiss. Matt ran his fingers through TK's hair as their tongues met and rolled against each other, moaning deeply as they felt their members growing hard.

The voice giggled lightly to itself as it said. " _Good boys...so pregnant...so full of life...so full of love...be honest with yourselves...don't be ashamed of your feelings for each other...be happy together forever..._ "

On the other side of the store Tai and Agumon kept on looking for the others. "Do you think the others have found one another yet?" Agumon asked.

"I have no idea Agumon, maybe splitting up was a bad idea." Tai said while feeling a slight chill running down his spine. "We're already deep in the store we so can't give up till everyone's out of this store and safe outside."

Tai and Agumon kept noticing how there seemed to be a lot of clothes in the store, what felt odd is that a lot of the clothes seemed like they would fit them perfectly they even got a slight urge to try them on.

"This place is so strange it feels like it's trying to tempt us..." Agumon said as he saw a skimpy nurse's outfit.

The boy and his Digimon kept on walking through the store when the floor beneath Agumon opened and he fell in with a yelp and the floor quickly closed. Tai hears Agumon's yelp and turns around only to see him gone. "Agumon?" He said while looking around to find his partner. "Agumon? Where are you?" He called out but no one answered.

Tai was freaking out as he realized he had lost Agumon and was now lost in the store not sure which path to take. He ran around in circles in this maze of a maternity store feeling only like he was going deeper into the belly of the beast. But soon he could hear light pop music coming from a large doorway. He went inside and found himself in a dance hall? With a huge mirror all across the front side. Tai felt a sense of hope when he looked over to see in front of the mirror was Kari doing some kind of yoga to some pop music playing from a boom box right next to her.

He ran over to see her but was shocked by what he saw. Kari was pregnant but not just normal pregnant she was huge! With over five babies in her massive tummy. Her belly was so huge it made her shirt ride up letting all her soft pale flesh out.

Tai was so confused, not only was Kari pregnant but she was also wearing what looked like a yoga outfit with tight purple pants, and a cute blue tank top that showed off her huge belly. And she wasn't at all worried by her huge pregnant belly in fact she looked at peace as she slowly moved to the beat performing yoga like a pro and stretching out her small body.

  
"Kari! it's me Tai! " He called out while walking inside the room.

Kari turned to see Tai and smiled as she said "Hey Tai glad to see you made it are you ready?

"Ready for what?" Tai asked dumbfoundly

Kari giggled at her brother's silly expression. "To join me for a yoga class, silly!" Kari exclaimed, flashing the brightest smile while arching her back "I've even had a special outfit prepared for you!" Pointing to the left, Tai saw that indeed there rested another yoga outfit, this one being a dark green tank top with dark blue pants. Tai could have sworn that outfit wasn't there a moment ago. Approaching the chair it was resting on, Tai picked up the tank top and studied it carefully. It looked like a simple tank top, and nothing stood out about it. That's when he heard the voice whisper in his ear.

" _Put it on...don't be shy..._ " The voice whispered, as Tai felt his cheeks go red " _Your sister is waiting~_ "

Tai nodded, as he began to change into the outfit, the tank top sitting so nicely on him along with the pants. Blushing, he then heard a whistle from his sister and then joined her. Smiling at him, Kari then turned up the music as she and Tai began doing the yoga moves; Tai wasn't exactly very good at this, because he never did yoga and yet Kari was doing it like a professional, despite her massive tum. But, as Tai continued he felt his stomach starting to bulge out and grow, with his movement becoming less clumsy and more fluent like Kari's. His stomach kept growing, pushing against his top and rolling it back while stretching his pants, exposing his own pale skin, as neither Kari nor Tai have noticed that, all Kari was noticing is that her brother was actually becoming better at his movement.

Once the music stopped, both Kari and Tai stopped their yoga, with Tai sporting a sextuplets sized belly as he huffed softly, wiping some sweat from his eyebrow. He then looked at Kari, who smiled at him as she patted his and her belly.

"That was so good brother!" She exclaimed "You never told me you were such a pro~"

"Heh, well ya know you do learn when you carry such a tum~" He said, rubbing his belly "I'm glad you can move so well~"

"I've learned from the best!"

Blushing more from these comments, Tai rubbed her belly slowly, making Kari coo softly.

"So, wanna grab a quick snack and then do another round?" He asked, getting a positive nod. Then, a large table appeared beside them, loaded with plenty of snacks as they waddled towards the table to stuff their faces with Tai's eyes getting a soft glow.

Back at the camp the rest of the group was worried it had already been way more than an hour now and not one of them had come back. Sora was pacing up and down clearly worried "They're still not back what on earth is going on?

"Whatever is going on it can't be good, we have no choice now we have to go in there and find them before anything else happens." Biyomon said with a determined expression.

The whole group didn't want to do it but how else were they going to get their friends back?

"Ok how about this? will each draw a stick? the four who get short straws have to go? We still need to watch the camp after all." Joe suggested.

The group agreed and all started sharing sticks. The four who had the shortest would need to go inside and get the rest of their friends out safely. They all drew sticks and it turned out the ones with the shortest sticks were Mimi and Joe. Seeing that they both got the shortest straws, Joe and Mimi swallowed nervously as they looked in the store's direction. Still, they couldn't just sit here and let that place keep their friends prisoners, so gathering their courage in a fist they made their way towards it. Upon approaching the store, it's doors swung open welcoming them inside. Giving another nervous gulp, they entered and to their surprise saw the place looking cleaner and like it has been recently renovated.

"Alright, let's find them" Joe murmured, then adjusted his glasses "But make sure we don't split up."

"Won't we cover less ground that way?" Palmon asked, looking around nervously.

However, what they didn't know is that the strange presence had heard them and was preparing a way to split them apart. As the four went deeper into the store, they saw racks and rows of different maternal wear, all looking like it was just brought to this place or wasn't even touched. Only their footsteps echoed, making this whole silence even more eerie than it was before; suddenly a large wall emerged between them, cutting the path between the two. Both Mimi and Joe gasped with surprise. Palmon tried to use her vine attacks to pull the wall down, but it sure wasn't gonna happen, as she grunted and cursed, while Gomamons attack didn't even inflict any damage on it.

"Dammit...Joe! Think we might need to find a different path to you guys!" Mimi called out, hoping that Joe heard her "C'mon Palmon, let's go..."

Nodding, the plant Digimon hurried after her companion, however as she looked back she could have sworn the wall had dissolved into a fresh rack of maternal clothing.

"Mmmm...Mimi, this place is giving me the creeps." Palmon muttered, as she kept looking around "I feel like there's something watching us."

"Mmmm...I feel that too Palmon, I'm wondering why it hasn't attacked us or something..."

Joe and Gomamon had to find a way around to meet back up with Mimi and Palmon. They hoped they could just go around but it seemed the more they ran around the further away they were from the others. "This really isn't good, it's like this whole place is changing just to keep us apart." Joe said while looking around the area.

"What should we do now Joe? If this place has a mind of its own and can change this place at will we might have no hope of getting out." Gomamon said.

Joe groaned as he rubs his head. "I know but we can't give up, we need to keep moving, this place can't possibly go on forever."

They kept on walking through the store making sure to keep close so they would not become separated. But as they walked both noticed something odd.

"Hey Gomamon...these clothes...do you notice something about them? Joe asked.

Gomamon nods "I know it's so weird...it's like...they're all designed especially for me...and some for you to, Joe."

Joe was confused how Gomamon thought any of the clothes around them were designed for him, to Joe all the clothes looked like they were made just for him and other clothing for the young medic as well. He saw pretty maternity dresses, cute mini skirts and blouses and even a bunch of super cute looking swimsuits. all his size. Unknown to them the store could show them whatever it wanted and to both Joe and Gomamon they all saw clothes that fit their size and ones that they might like. Mainly at Joe.

As they walked along Gomamon didn't even notice a hole appearing and he fell in much like his friends, and then it closed before he could even make a sound. Joe didn't even notice that Gomamon wasn't behind him and kept walking onward. At that moment Joe spotted a lonely desk standing under a light spot, on said desk he saw what seemed like a jet black secretary outfit. The outfit consisted of jet black blouse with white stripes, a jet black miniskirt and black fishnet stockings; tilting his head Joe stared at the outfit with curiosity, wondering why it was here of all places. As he kept studying the clothes, suddenly the lights went out as Joe felt something or somewhat pounce on him, yelping in the darkness the boy trashed and struggled until the lights came back on. When that occurred, Joe found himself wearing said outfit with his regular clothes having disappeared.

"W-W-W-Wha?!" Joe exclaimed, looking at himself from all sides "H-How..When..how.."

" _Shhhh...Caalm dooown~_ " A voice suddenly purred in his ear " _Just relax...don't threat or worry..._ "

Joe blinked, suddenly surprised at how calm he was begging to feel; what followed next was him feeling how his hips, butt and thighs began to balloon out stretching the stockings and the skirt, making the boy gasp and moan. Next, he felt something happening with his stomach as it began to balloon as well, pushing against his blouse and then stretching it with the buttons getting tighter and tighter while the belly got bigger and bigger. Joe panted and huffed, resting against the desk, his eyes glued to his growing belly as the first button finally gave up and popped off, the second followed shortly thereafter.

"Ooo..oo..Y..Yess..B..Bigger..b..bigger..." Joe said through soft moans and pants, as the third button came off.

" _Yessss...You will be biiiig..you will be~_ " The voice purred, as Joe began to rub his growing rock hard tum.

With another pop, came off the fourth button, thus exposing his octuplets sized belly while the miniskirt barely even covered his newly formed bubble butt. Breathing softly, he slowly moved his hands across his belly as it sent jolts of pleasure through the boy's body, making him throw his head back in a lusty moan.

" _Mmmm..You are such a big and sexy momma secretary~_ " the voice whispered gently in Joe's ear " _Just like you should be._ "

"H-How..I..I should be~" Joe said in agreement, his eyes starting to emit the same glow as the others. Joe was now a big pregnant secretary with large hips thick thighs and a large round bubble butt only covered by a tight mini skirt and some fishnet stockings. Joe the secretary was very excited by his huge pregnant belly as he rubbed his huge bare tummy trying to reach his belly big button to stroke it.

The voice spoke to him again " _You're such a beautiful mommy...a nice round secretary mommy...Do you like your job?_ "

Joe was a bit confused by what the voice meant but then the light next to the desk lit up so he could see what the voice meant. He was a big pregnant secretary now and a secretary needs a nice comfy desk job. Joe walked over to the desk with his high heels making loud steps as he walked sexily. Joe sat down on his huge comfy leather chair strong enough to support his heavy weight. He relaxed back in his chair and sighed as he rubbed his huge tummy "So this is my job?...Mmmmmhhh is perfect...with this job I can pay for my children's future...and give them everything they want..." he said as he rubbed his huge tummy even leaning over slightly to kiss his own huge tummy.

" _You have no worries...this job will pay well...and it will be a stress free environment or you...so just relax...your future and your children's future are in safe hands..._ " The voice said with a giggle.

Joe let out a pleased sigh as he relaxed in his chair rubbing his tummy "Thank you..." He said with a blissful smile.

Now on the other side of the store Mimi and Palmon were still busy looking for anyone. Mimi was having a real hard time as she loved fashion and even though it was maternity wear she really wanted all the clothes in the store for herself. Palmon had to keep dragging Mimi away and reminding her they had to find their friends. Palmon kept right next to Mimi to make sure she didn't run off and go on a shopping spree.

They walked for what felt like ages and soon found themselves at a new section of the store; it was a maternity nightwear section. Night wear section, which made Palmons cheeks flare up deep red and cover her face in embarrassment, while Mimi cooed looking at these saucy outfits with curiosity. She never wore such clothing before in her life, but seeing them displayed like this was perking her interest more and more.

Not even paying attention, Mimi didn't even notice as she was separated from Palmon, as she was on an entirely different path the moment she was separated from her friend a hole opened beneath Palmon and she fell with a yelp and it closed before she could use her Poison Ivy attack to grab the edge.

Mimi was looking through the various rows of all these sexy clothing. Unaware of what happened to her partner.

"What do you think, Palmon, I'd look good in these, eh?" Mimi asked, then blinked as she looked around "Palmon? Hey where did you go?"

No response came, as Mimi scratched her head in confusion, as she decided to turn around and try to retrace her steps in hopes to find Palmon or least catch up with her.

However, instead she found herself going through more rows of clothing, even some posters of big pregnant girls posing in said outfits.

"Weeeeird...Don't recall seeing any of these" Mimi murmured, looking at the posters "Hey! Palmon! Where are you!"

No responses came, making Mimi groan in frustration as she then noticed what seemed like a door appear on the left. Hoping that Palmon was there, Mimi stepped inside the strange room only to see that it was decorated in very flashy lights, almost like a night club while something was waiting for her on a lonely hangover in the center of the room.

Mimi got on the stage and found a rather sexy Lingerie set that looked like it would fit her perfectly. It was a very sexy black looking lingerie. It was a revealing lacy dress that was mostly see through. The fabric was so soft and it looked so lewd and revealing giving anyone who would see her wearing it a good view of her none existent cleavage and her soft butt cheeks.

Mimi blushed at the thought of this but the more she looked at it the more she liked it. That was when she heard a voice say sweetly in her ear.

" _You are soooooo beautiful...do not be ashamed of your body...put it on..._ " The voice scared her at first but the more she listened the sweeter it sounded and she began to agree with it.

"Yes...it-it does look very s-sexy..." Mimi said getting closer to the lingerie set.

" _Then why fear it?...wear it...and embrace your beauty..._ " The voice said, encouraging her to wear the dress.

Mimi couldn't resist as she reached out to touch the dress. In seconds faster than Mimi could even react, her entire dress from her boots to her big pink hat vanished from sight and she looked down shocked to see she was wearing the sexy underwear! She instantly tried to cover her near nude skinny body saying "W-What! what's happening?

But the voice spoke again to calm her " _Shhhhhhh...don't hide your feminine beauty...be proud of your beautiful body..._ "

Suddenly she didn't feel so embarrassed anymore she was blushing still and her heart was pumping fast but she felt more accepting of her current state as she let her arms down. "I-I'm...I'm beautiful..." Mimi said as she looked at herself.

The voice giggled and said " _Yes...you are beautiful...beautiful and sexy...and now...you will be even more beautiful and sexy..._ "

Mimi gasped when she looked down to see her see through her underwear top being pushed out from her growing tummy. She moaned as she grasped her growing belly in her hands.

" _Don't fight it...embrace motherhood my beauty...…_ " The voice told her, its words soothing her worries.

Mimi smiled while blushing as she rubbed her growing belly. It kept growing bigger by the second stretching out her tight see through clothing to the limit. Not only that but her butt thighs and hips grew too becoming soft and plump. both her ass cheeks were very large now for a girl her age and made her look so mature and sexy.

"Mmmmmhhhh b-bigger...more babies...make me...sexier..." Mimi said as she rubbed her still growing tummy feeling up her form rock hard tum and reached around to feel her now bloated out belly button .

" _As you wish...you will be a big sexy mommy..._ "

Mimi threw her head back when her belly started growing even faster she had to hold onto the pole next to her to keep standing as her tummy was getting so large and heavy.

Her belly grew past beach ball size and was almost half as big as her own body. It kept getting bigger and bigger till finally it stopped at last. Mimi panted and gasped feeling up her huge tummy. Her belly was now cramp packed with 10 babies! she had more babies in her tummy then most women would ever have in a lifetime. Mimi moaned as she rubbed her massive tummy "Sooooo big...It's so heavy...round...and sexy..." Mimi said smiling while blushing.

" _You are sexy...a big sexy mommy who is loved by all..._ " The voice purrs.

Suddenly the light in the club looking room all came on and soft sexy jazz music started playing. Mimi looked around confused as she saw what looked like a massive crowd of people who she could hardly see through the blinding lights

They all cheered for her saying stuff like "Mimi you're so sexy! '' or "Mimi I want to marry you and help raise your babies with you!"

Mimi's face turned bright red from all the lewd comments she was getting.

It was then the voice said " _See?...everyone loves you...now...…How about you show them, how well you can move your body~_ "

Hearing that, Mimi flashed a cocky grin as she swished her way towards the poll. The soft sexy jazz pouring into her ears, as she began to grind her bubble butt against the poll, while pushing out her belly for the audience. Sliding down, she braced against the poll after which she swished and sloshed her belly from side to side; the cheers of the crowd driving her in an erotic frenzy. Then, she spun wrapping her legs around the poll, and rubbing her massive tum against it, as she then leaned back blowing kisses at the audience.

More cheers and whistles followed, making Mimi moan in delight, as she rubbed her belly for the audience before pushing her tum nice and tight against the pool while wiggling her bubble butt; giving it some teasing slaps. The audience cheered louder, whistled and called her a 'goddess'. Giggling, Mimi continued her dance as she blew kisses at them, after which she waddled forward and presented her belly for the people. They didn't waste any time as they began to rub her round orb, making Mimi moan in pleasure.

"Ooo..ooo..Y-yesss..Show me how much you love me~" She purred, licking her lips as her eyes began to glow as well "Yesssss..Give momma all the love she has earned~"

Then, she heard the people demand another dance and Mimi was more than happy to oblige their desires, as she continued her sexy dance, with the melody this time having a better beat. Mimi cooed, her movement becoming more wild and sensual, with her belly bouncing all around and actually ballooning out further, driving Mimi hornier and more wild in her performances.

Most of the kids were already big bellied tummy lovers in pretty dresses, loving life and enjoying their new found motherhood. Only Sora and Izzy were left without big bellies.

Back in his office Joe was relaxing as he rubs his heavily pregnant belly. Joe never looked happier as he relaxed at his desk feeling his many babies kick and move around making him moan lightly, He even said "Shhh...my darlings, mommy needs to work, How else am I going to pay for all your nice things when you come out if I'm not a hard working mommy."

Then he heard someone coming in and to his surprise he saw Tai walking in, with his hand over his pregnant belly. "Joe? You're here too?" He asked with a slightly surprised tone, until he spotted his pregnant belly on his lap which made him smile. "So, you have babies too, huh?" Tai said with his eyes halfway closed and waddles inside the office.

Joe felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Tai's pregnant belly, seemingly wobble around in a hypnotic circle. To him, Tai looked even more beautiful than he did when he was normal. "I could say the same thing to you too." Joe smiles back as Tai stopped before him.

Tai reached out and placed his hand on Joe's pregnant belly and chuckles when he felt them kicking. "They're a lively bunch aren't they?" Tai said, rubbing the belly in slow movements.

Joe smiles and placed his hand over Tai's. "You have no idea." He said.

Tai then gets on his knees and placed his face against the belly, feeling the kicks from the babies and cooing to their movements. Joe blushed when he felt Tai placing butterfly kisses on his belly, then he felt Tai giving him a series of tender lickings from his tongue, the pregnant secretary placed his hand on Tai's head and ran his fingers through his locks. Tai then looks back up at Joe with glossy eyes, he slowly stood up with his face moving close to Joe's until they captured each other in a kiss. They moaned into the kiss as their bellies rubbed against each other, their hands running over each other's faces as Joe slowly pushes Tai on the floor never breaking the kiss.

" _That's it young ones...don't be shy...embrace the love you have for each other...Embrace iiittt~_ " The voice purrs which only made the two boys tongue wrestle each other.

Back with TK and Matt, the older brother was licking his younger brother's hard cock, and rubbing his pregnant belly, TK moans at his brother's tongue all over his member as he sat on a lawn chair while Matt tended to his cock. "Oh, Matt...K-Keep going...lick it some more~" TK gasped while pinching his nipples as goosebumps formed on his skin.  
Matt engulfed TK's cock and bobs his head back and forth teasing the head of his brother's member, while pumping his own cock under his pregnant belly. Both brothers moaned in unison as the younger brother was thrusting his hips upward as much as possible, despite the weight of his pregnant belly, the blowjob from Matt was becoming too much for him to bear!

"Ah! M-Matt...I'm...I'm gonna...AH!" TK cried out as he felt his cock exploding, flooding Matt's mouth with his sperm.

Matt swallowed TK's sperm with gusto, finding his brother's seed to be very delicious and heavenly. He slowly pulls himself away from TK's dick with a small wet pop, he moans as he swirls the seed around in his mouth before swallowing the rest and sighed lightly. "That was tasty, master~" Matt purrs while his cock was pounding violently.

TK was lightly panting with a flushed face, he looks to Matt with glossy eyes before sitting up, reaching out for Matt and pulls him into another kiss. They broke the kiss with a sigh and gazed into each other's eyes. "Oh, I love you Matt, I really do love you." TK confessed as his eyes softly glowed pink again.

"And I love you too, TK." Matt smiles with his eyes glowing like TK's.

The younger brother got off the lawn chair, bends down and stuck his ass out at Matt, wanting him to shove his cock in his ass. "Please Matt. I need you, I need you so bad." TK said, looking over his shoulder and wagging his ass at his pregnant brother.

Matt smiled wider and rubbed his dick before moving over to his brother and rubbed his cock across the rear. TK shudders when he felt his brother's cock sliding in between his cheeks, and felt the tip pressing against the entrance and he groaned when he felt him pushing his dick inside.

"A-Ahhh!" TK gasped when his insides were being stretched out by his brother's cock.

"Ooh, master, you feel so damn tight! It's like I'm trying to force a ring on me!" Matt moaned while he continued to push his member in, until he managed to get it inside with his pregnant belly over TK's ass.

"Ahhh~ It's opening me up~" TK groaned with a flustered face. Then he felt Matt pulling his cock out and pushing it back in, the two brothers moaned in unison as Matt reached out as best as he could, and gently patted his brother's pregnant belly.

"Tell me if you want me to go fast."

"P-Please, Matt, please go faster!" moaned TK feeling the dick's tip near his prostate.

"If that's what you wish, master~" Matt smirks and began to pick up his speed, his pregnant belly rubbing against his brother's back as his balls were smacking TK's.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" TK gasped with his tongue hanging out, his own cock was smacking his pregnant belly while his brother was kneading his cheeks, as best as he could on account of his brother's heavily pregnant belly almost covering him.

"Master! Your ass is getting tighter!" Matt exclaimed as his eyes glowed an even brighter shade of pink.

"And your dick's getting even bigger!" TK cried with a blissful smile and his eyes glowing the same pink color as Matt's. "Don't stop!"

"I-I don't intend too, master!" Matt declared while thrusting even harder.

The two brothers moaned even louder for what felt like forever, until Matt exploded inside TK's ass, flooding his insides with his seed.

"AHHHHHH!" They howled in ecstasy as Matt's seed was oozing out of TK's ass, then they finally calmed down and Matt pulls his cock out of his brother's ass, landed on the lawn chair while TK landed on his knees panting heavily while his ass closed itself up.

"So...hot~" TK mewls with a smile on his lips, before slowly getting up and walked towards Matt, who gently pulls him into a hug and captures his lips while their bellies rubbed against each other.

The voice chuckles as the brothers cuddled. " _That's it young ones...Don't be ashamed...Love each other as much as you desire~_ "

Kari was seen somewhere within the store, wondering about by herself since her brother went off on his own, she eventually found a little area that had a table, an umbrella and a pot of tea and a plate of treats.

"Oh, that looks comfy." She said with a smile. Before she could go over to sit down, she heard a gasp and turned around to see Mimi, who also sported a pregnant belly like her.

"Kari!" Mimi beams happily to see the second younger member of their team alright, and waddles as much as she could till she brought her in a hug. "You're alright!"

"Mimi? You're here too?"

"Of course!" Mimi nods while stepping back and circles the younger girl. "You look so fabulous in that outfit! And you look so cute with a baby belly~" She coos while placing her hands on the child of light's belly.

Mimi looks at the table and smiles. "Oh, thank god, I could use a little tea break from entertaining the masses." She said while dragging Kari over to the table.

"Let's sit down and talk." Mimi offered while pouring two cups of piping hot teat, which Kari eagerly sat down, blew in her cup and started sipping her drink.

"Mmm, delicious." Kari sighs pleasantly and takes another sip.

"I'll say. I wonder what's in it." Mimi asked while pulling the lid off the tea pot, smelling the hint of sweet cinnamon, apple and honey, she smiles to the combined smell of the tea and sighs. "I'll have to keep this in mind for later."

As they were drinking tea Kari looks over to Mimi, or more precisely her pregnant belly, it easily dwarfed her own since Mimi was carrying 10 babies, while Kari only carried 5 babies. She couldn't take her eyes off it as they glowed pink with her nether lips starting to burn. 'Wow, I wonder it must feel like.'

Mimi was eating a sweet cake when she yelped as she felt a pair of hands on her belly, she looks down and saw Kari rubbing her exposed belly in slow movements. Her smaller hands felt soft and gentle on her skin compared to the patrons she entertained on stage in the store.

"K-Kari?" Mimi stutters with a moan and a healthy pink blush on her face when she felt the younger girl lick around her belly button, giving it butterfly kisses and rubs her cheek against her belly. "W-W-What are you doing?"

Kari looks up and smiles at Mimi with rosy cheeks. "I can't help it, Mimi. You have such a huge baby belly, I couldn't help myself, you look so beautiful with such a big belly like this I just had to rub it~"

"Aw shucks." Mimi said right before she felt Kari's hand sliding under her belly, and began to finger her nether lips. "AH!" The girl yelps when she felt the younger member of their group digging her fingers into her lips, and felt them wiggling inside.

"K-Kari~!"

"Wow, Mimi, you feel nice down there" Kari coos while feeling fluids leaking on her fingers. "So nice and wet~"

"Ahhhh~!"Mimi moaned when she leaned back on the chair. Her face was turning a healthy shade of pink when she felt Kari drag her tongue all over her belly, and gasped when she felt her clit being played with.

"AHHHH!"

"You sound so cute Mimi, it makes me feel funny down below as well~" Kari purrs as she felt her own lips dripping.

Mimi was moaning and panting from the younger girl's touch, she felt her body beginning to burn up as though she were on fire, her eyes glowed pink and turned her attention at the sister of her leader. Then she gently stood up which made Kari moan in disappointment, before kneeling down and captured Kari in a kiss. Said girl was surprised, especially when she felt Mimi's tongue slither in and rub against hers. However, she soon began to relax and returned the kiss when both girls wrapped their arms around each other, and the older girl gently pushing Kari on the floor and running her hands all over her herself moved her hands down and rubbed Mimi's rear.

They moaned into the kiss as the burning sensation increased a hundred fold. Their nether lips flowed with their fluids like a broken damn, Mimi breaks the kiss and began to undress herself, as did Kari and tossed their clothes to the side.

"Spread them." Mimi orders with a saucy smile.

Kari returns the smile, lays on her back and spreads her legs open, while holding her pregnant belly. She moaned when she felt Mimi's tongue against her nether lips, and started pinching on her nipples.

"Mimi!" Kari mewls as she felt wetness from her nipples, twin milk streams shot out from her nipples which was the result of the power of the store, making the Digidestined being able to lactate to feed their babies.

"Mmmmm, you taste sweeter down here." Mimi smirks while licking her lips of the younger girl's fluids. Then she stuck her fingers inside Kari's nether lips and started to thrust them in and out.

"Ah!" Kari gasped while wiggling from Mimi's magical fingers tickling her insides. "Mimi! Mimi!"

Mimi giggles at the sound of Kari's voice, then at the corner of her eye, she suddenly spotted something on top of the table. She breaks away from Kari, who stat up to whine a little when she saw Mimi pick up to their surprise a purple colored strap-on. "This might be useful." Mimi grins before she managed to put it on, with a little help from Kari, and wore it proudly with her hands on her hips. "Go ahead, Kari, suck on it~"

Kari licked her lips and moved over before she started to lick around the tip. Mimi lightly thrust her hips into Kari's face, wanting the young girl to engulf the faux cock in her mouth.

"Come on, get it nice and wet."

Kari did exactly as Mimi asked, she licked all over the purple cock, bobbing her head on it while her nether lips burned for attention.

"Good girl." Mimi smiles while running her fingers through Kari's hair. Then she had Kari on the table with her rump sticking out for her. She rubbed the fake dick against the slit with a hungry look. "Are you ready? It's gonna hurt at first." Mimi warned while lightly pushing the fake cock against' Kari's nether lips.

"Uh huh." Kari slowly nods.

Mimi smiles and then pushed the faux cock into Kari's pussy. The younger girl moaned when the false dick was being pushed inside, sending shivers down her spine.

"How's it feel?" Mimi asked while coming to a halt when she felt something blocking the false cock. "And there's the hymen."

Kari softly panted while her insides molded around the false cock. She slowly looks over her shoulder and nods. "D-D-Do it." She said.

"You got it." Mimi said before gripping Kari's hips, and gave one strong thrust and broke the hymen.

"AAHH!" Kari cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain, she gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes with a few tears falling. "OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!"

Mimi started rubbing her hands on Kari's back, whispering comforting words to sooth the girl's pain. "It'll be ok, it'll be alright." Mimi said as she remained still in order for Kari to get used to the faux cock.

About a second or so, the young child of light looks over her shoulder and briefly smiles. "I'm...I'm ok...you can move now."

"With pleasure." Mimi smirks, then she slowly pulls herself out and then pushed it back in.

Kari moans softly when she felt the false dick moving in and out of her snatch, she could feel Mimi's babies kicking on her backside as she felt her hands rubbing her hips.

"Ahhh~!"

"It's a shame I don't have a real one. You must feel so damn good in there, Kari~" Mimi said while picking up her speed.

Kari said as the glow in her eyes shined brighter. "I wish you had a real dick too, Mimi! This feels so good!"

"If I did, I could give you another baby!"

"If it's from you, Tai or anyone else, I don't care!"

' _Man, now this is just a tease._ ' Mimi inwardly mused, then she started rapidly thrusting her hips into Kari's snatch, their moans echoed in the room as a puddle was forming under them from their leaking fluids.

"AH! AH! AH!" Both girls moaned and panted in unison as Mimi rams the faux cock faster and harder.

"More! More!" Kari howled with her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head, and her tongue flailing out.

"I'll give you all you can take!" Mimi exclaimed as she gave a few more thrusts, and both of them reached their climax together. They howled at the top of their lungs as their fluids sprayed out, and formed an expanding puddle below them.

"...Um...Izzy? Are you seeing...what I'm seeing?" Sora asked with eyes wide as plates.

"Yeah, but I'm questioning if I'm seeing things." Izzy said with eyes wide like Sora's, as they along with their Digimon stood before the maternity store. "What is it doing all the way out here?"

Both Biyomon and Tentomon looked at their partners in confusion, before Tentomon nudged his partner. "You know what this place is, Izzy?"

"Yeah, it's a maternity store." He answered. "It's...a store that sells clothing, books and other things that a mother needs when they're...pregnant with a child." He finished with a blush forming.

"So, the human women use these...maternity stores, to be prepared for when they have offspring?" Tentomon asked.

"Precisely." Izzy nods. "But what I wanna know is, what would a maternity store be doing in the Digital World, and what does this have to do with the others not coming back?"

"I'm not sure." Sora said before giving a determined expression. "We'll have to go in and find out for ourselves."

The others nod and followed the child of love inside the building, past the door and saw that it was much bigger inside than it was outside.

"Wow, this place reminds me of a mall." Sora breathed out as she looked all over.

"Just goes to show you how different things are in the Digital World, than on earth." Izzy said before snapping out of his daze. "Ok, we know that this place was put here for a reason, all we have to do is find the others and get out of here as fast as possible."

"Right. Guys? Guys! Are you in here?" called Sora looking around.

The moment she called out is when they all went their separate ways, each calling out for the others, unaware of a pink mist forming right where they stood and giggling to itself.

Biyomon and Tentomon looked around, only to find themselves falling down a sudden hole which closed up as they screamed. However they were too far away from their friends to even notice. Izzy was on his own going through an isle of clothing, each one was either normal looking, or very kinky looking and even almost something right out of a porno shop.

"I'm starting to think this is more than a normal shop." he blushed. However he soon spotted a lone stand at the center of the isle of clothes, and saw a skimpy bunny suit that was a bright purple with pink heeled shoes and ears, and black pantyhose as well. For some reason, he felt compelled to go closer.

" _...Go ahead...don't be shy child...it's yours, all yours to wear~_ " The voice whispered in his ears.

Izzy looked around and was caught off guard. "What? Who said that?"

" _...You don't need to fear child...I'm not going to hurt you...in fact...I want to help you..._ "

"Help me?" Izzy repeated when he felt his mind slowly being clouded.

" _...Yes...go ahead and touch it..._ "

Izzy slowly reached out for the bunny suit, not even knowing why, but the suit looked rather...nice. The moment he touched it there was a light and suddenly all of Izzy's clothing was replaced by the very bunny suit that was on the stand. "WAH!" Izzy yelped when he saw the bunny suit on his body. "W-W-W-What...?"

" _It looks...perfect on you..._ " The voice whispered in his ears.

Izzy's eyes slowly glowed pink as his hands slithered across the bunny suit, feeling how smooth it was under his hands. Along with a tingling sensation going through his body. His belly suddenly started to swell up in his hands, his hips were stretching out while his ass cheeks were expanding.

" _You want to be a bunny mama, don't you? You want to have multiple babies in your little bunny belly, do you?_ "

"I...do?" Izzy uttered while watching his belly continuing to grow, hearing the fabric of his bunny suit creaking from being stretched out.

" _Of course, just feel how warm and comforting it feels._ "

At this point Izzy's belly had finally stopped growing, carrying a total of 6 to 7 babies within him. The young genius' lip slowly turned into a smile when he felt the kicks from his babies in his belly.

" _See? They enjoy your warmth...they feel protected..._ "

Izzy coos as he hugged his own belly, showering his children with his warmth, his love and the joy of having them. "My babies...my precious babies.. Mommy's here for you now." He whispers as he slowly turns and walked towards what appears to be a patch of grass with some flowers and stuffed bunny dolls near a bed of flowers. He went and sat down among them and laid down on his side. The flowers felt so soft like he was on a bed of clouds, his left hand tenderly rubbed his pregnant belly as the sounds of birds chirping and water filled the air from wherever they came from, and he slowly drifted to sleep.

" _...Rest well...little bunny..._ "

In another part of the store Sora found herself in what appears to be a garden of sorts.

"Wow, this kinda reminds me of my mom's garden." Sora commented as she passed various plants that remind her from Japan. Various cherry blossoms were seen up ahead as she continued onward, when she came to a clearing, she saw a pink kimono with snow white petals scattering across the wind, with a blue sash, sandals and a fan with a blooming cherry blossom picture, with a small fountain and stream beside the kimono.

"Wow, that's...beautiful." Sora breathed out when she walked over to the kimono, some of the petals of the cherry trees slowly fell when she stops before it. "Maybe...I could try it on."

" _You should, child...you would look simply marvelous in a kimono~_ " whispered the voice, which didn't unnerve Sora at the moment.

She slowly reached out for the kimono when it suddenly glowed and her clothes were replaced by the kimono and sandals, with the fan in her hand. She jumped and looked down, wide eyed and caught off guard. "W-What the?" She gasped.

" _Don't be afraid child...this kimono was made especially for you..._ "

"Made...for me?" Sora said slowly as her eyes glowed pink. Then her belly began to swell up under the kimono as classical Japanese music was playing from the speakers. As soon as the voice ordered her to, Sora opens the fan with a light shining above her, she slowly waved her arms in a wave motion before moving away from the stand as her belly continued to grow.

"Like this?" Sora asked as she danced to the music that played.

" _Yes, child...let yourself flow like the river... let your children know that you are graceful like the wind itself..._ "

"My children..." Sora purred as she placed her hands on her belly, which stopped growing, and carried about 5 to 6 babies.

" _Yes...they will grow nice and healthy...and you can teach them how to dance..._ "

Sora smiles lovingly as she twirls around with the cherry blossom petals falling around her, she moved with such grace like the very wind itself, and her children felt the love of their mother flowing to them from her dance. "That sounds lovely." Sora then did a few more spins before stopping with her arm holding the fan above her head, her leg stretched out and the petals blowing upward from the wind.

Back at Joe's office, Tai was seen sucking off of Joe's cock as he rubbed his friend's massive belly.

"Ahhh~"Joe moaned as Tai was fondling his balls and licking all over his cock, sending shivers down the young boy's spine. "T-Tai~!"

Tai mewls around Joe's cock, wanting to taste every bit of it before having him claim his ass. That's when he started to bob his head, making the dick go into his throat. "Th-

That's it, don't stop...ah..." Joe coos while rubbing his heavily pregnant belly. "Keep going." Joe ordered while thrusting his hips as possible.

Tai bobs his head faster and faster when he felt pre hitting his tongue. He licked it up while Joe groaned and held his head.

"Don't stop...here it cums!" he gripped Tai's hair and held him there before feeling his sperm erupt out. They moaned in unison as Tai was drinking all of Joe's sperm, savoring the tangy flavor of his friend's seed. When he was done he pulled off with a pop and smile.

Tai smiled at the flustered face Joe had and turned his ass to him, thrusting it out and wiggles it at Joe. "Go ahead and put it in~"  
Joe smiles and got up from the floor, waddles over to Tai and slides his belly on his leader's back and then rams his cock in his ass.

"Ahhhh~!" Tai moaned out as Joe was thrusting his member in his ass, and suddenly erotic mood music started playing for them. "Faster!" Tai gasped.

Joe smiles and thrusts his cock faster and harder while gripping Tai's hips as much as possible. Joes rams his hips faster and faster till he almost became a blur, which made Tai moan even louder as his cock was dripping pre.

"Joe! Joe! Joe!" Tai cried out as he had his tongue flailing out of his mouth, and his face blushing a rosy pink color.

"You keep getting tighter and tighter Tai!" Joe grunted as he felt himself reaching his climax.

A few more thrusts and he explodes inside Tai's ass, while Tai himself explodes along with Joe. The both of them howled in unison as they arched their backs from the sensation of pleasure running through their bodies.

"AHHHHHHHH~!" They remained together for a minute before Joe pulls himself out and lands on his ass, while Tai was laying on his side, panting heavily from their climax. The sperm leaking out of his ass and dripping down his balls making him hum. He felt himself being pulled into Joe's arms, and felt his lips capturing his. He kissed back while they swirled their tongues together.

They broke the kiss and held each other in their embrace as the voice giggles in the air. Somewhere below the very store was a dark realm, and on a pedestal were the Digi-Eggs, Digivices and Crests of the Digidestined underneath a light shining above them.

Then a pinkish/purple mist appeared before the eggs and a pair of deep purple eyes formed in the mist.

" _All is going as plan._ " The entity said with a giggle. " _Now don't you worry about the children. I'll take great care of them, from now on~_ "

The entity turns to leave the eggs behind, while back on the surface the pregnant children were all seen together in a large room, gathered on a large bed and seemed to be sleeping with peaceful smiles on their lips.

" _Soon, all your beloved children will be born, and one day...you will return for more~_ "

To be continued.


End file.
